


Sunggles

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [65]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Shatter liked to sunggle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://nova-myth.livejournal.com/profile)[nova_myth](http://nova-myth.livejournal.com/) who's having stressful finals this week. hope it gets better soon, hon.

Shatter was a cuddler; Bluestreak had discovered this fairly quickly.

When the young Seeker wasn’t being insatiably curious about his new surroundings, he wanted to be held and cuddled. The sniper figured this was a product of having absolutely no time to actually be a sparkling while he was trying to keep himself and five blind Autobots alive. Blue didn’t mind holding Shatter, especially as the younger mech was drifting into recharge.

Bluestreak hummed a lullaby that Jazz had sung for him when he was little as he and Shatter snuggled on the oversized couch Sunstreaker had acquired for their quarters. The young mech made a contented noise—though he didn’t actually say anything—and snuggled a bit more into Blue’s chest plates. He remembered many similar nights with Prowl, though Jazz had always done the humming, and he smiled at the memory.

Shatter must have noticed the smile, because when Bluestreak looked down at him the Seeker smiled back up at him.

“I’m so glad I met you,” Blue told the sparkling.

Shatter nodded and hugged him a little more tightly.

They sat together like that for hours, both happy to be in the other’s company. Bluestreak continued to hum and Shatter continued to make the occasional contented sound. The sniper only wished he could have shared his newfound happiness with Jazz and Prowl.

Neither of them moved when the door to their quarters opened. Bluestreak could feel through their sparkbond that it was simply Sunstreaker returning from his latest mission.

The artist leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Bluestreak’s cheek plate lightly. “You two look happy.”

“It’s better now that you’re home,” the sniper replied. “How was it?”

“Like I expected.” Sunstreaker came around the couch and sat down next to Bluestreak and Shatter. “I missed you.”

Shatter reached out and grabbed Sunstreaker’s arm, pulling him closer. When the yellow Twin was settled in against Blue’s side, the sparkling wrapped an arm around each of them and snuggled against Sunny’s chest plates with a huge smile.

“We missed you too,” Bluestreak said with a grin.

“So I see.” Sunny smiled softly and placed a kiss on the top of Shatter’s head.

Shatter gave a contented sigh and slipped into recharge.  



End file.
